


Honesty Is The Best Possibility

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Discussion of THAT kiss, M/M, sexuality talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: After Rebecca tries to seduce him, Robert knows he needs to be honest with Aaron.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set after tomorrow episode, like I can see into the future lol! Just my ramblings on what I think Robert should do after that preview scene! 
> 
> I'm on my phone so it the spacing is off and there are mistakes I apologise now.

Robert was sat at the bar nursing his pint when Aaron walked in, just the sight of him made his chest ache. He'd spent the afternoon perched there inside his own head his eyebrows knitted together his wallet open in front of him, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over the photograph that sat there, him Aaron and liv, taken a few weeks ago in Wales as he thought about what to tell Aaron; after what had happened at Home Farm he had to tell him and not just about the attempted kiss but about everything.  
Aaron beamed when he caught sight of his boyfriend at the end of the bar and made his way over, itching with excitement, which he wanted to share with Robert.

  
The brush of Aaron's hand on his lower back made Roberts breath hitch, and the words he'd prepared as he'd sat there waiting vanished at the unexpected touch.

  
"Hi," Aaron gave his a shy smile his hand lingering on Roberts back.

  
"Hi," Robert gulped because he knew what was coming, he could see it in the way Aaron's eyes dropped to his lips, his tongue coming out to wet his bottom lip in anticipation, the sight of which made the guilt he felt settle heavy in his stomach.

He had to stop him, he couldn't kiss Aaron like this, with this hanging between them.

  
"Hi," Aaron repeated as he leant in his eyes closing expectantly.

  
"Aaron," Robert exhaled like he was in pain, angling his face slightly his palm flat on his chest almost pushing him away.

  
"You....what?" Aaron frowned.

  
"I can't."

  
Aaron's gaze flicked around the pub as he let out a nervous laugh assuming Robert was talking about kissing in the bar.

  
"What ya talking about?"

  
"I..," Robert hung his head his cheeks flaming with shame.

  
Aaron looked Robert up and down taking in his sunken shoulders and backed away.

  
"What have you done?"

  
"Nothing," Robert said guiltily unable to meet those blue eyes he knew were boring to him.

  
Aaron sucked in a breath his stomach dropping a hand up to scrub at his face before he stormed through to the back room ingnoring Roberts calls.

  
"Aaron!"

  
Robert jumped up from the stool and followed his boyfriend into the back room.

  
"Aaron."

  
Aaron was pacing, his hand coming up to scrub his face before he turned toward Robert, the look of hurt on the scrapers face made his heart break.

  
"Just tell me.....no dont I-I don't want to know........"

  
Aaron looked down at his feet and then back up his voice dripping with hurt and anger as he seethed, 

  
"Was.....was it her?"

  
"Who?"

  
"Who do ya think?" he spat,

  
"Chrissie!!"

  
"No! Aaron please," Robert stepped forward reaching out for him.

  
"Don't touch me," Aaron shrugged away from him.

  
"It's nothing."

  
"Nothing?" Aaron stared at him wide eyed,

  
"Cheating on me is nothing? I should have known, a leopard never changes his spots and all that but I thought...."

  
"Aaron," Robert begged.

  
"You...I thought you..."

  
"I do, I do love you."

  
"Funny way of showing it," Aaron mutter under his breath.

  
Robert narrowed his eyes,

  
"I've changed...for you."

  
"Changed?" Aaron almost laughed at his audacity.

  
"Yes, I...can I explain."

  
"What?" Aaron spread his arms wide,

  
"Just gonna squirm ya way out of it are ya?"

  
"Please Aaron I'm....im trying not to mess things up ere."

  
"Too late," Aaron huffed and pushed past him heading out the door.

  
"Aaron wait," Robert pleaded trying to explain,

  
"She kissed me or tried to."

  
Aaron ignored his urge to run pausing at the need he heard in blondes voice.

  
"Who Chrissie?" he asked his hand still on the door.

  
"No Rebecca," Robert let out in a sigh.  
Despite all his instincts telling him not too Aaron spun around,

  
"Her sister?"

  
Robert ran a his hand through his hair as he he tried to put into words what he'd been worrying about for days,

  
"She...we...before..before you."

  
"You slept with her?!" Aaron shook his head in disbelief.

  
"Once a long time ago," Robert confirmed with a nod of his head.

  
"Once?" Aaron raised his eyebrows, he knew how persuasive Robert could be, how he got under your skin.

  
"Okay maybe more than once but that was back then," Robert insisted, his eyes pleading his Aaron to believe him.

  
"But now........You kissed her!"

  
"No!! I...she kissed me, I didn't want her, I dint. I want you. I love you."

  
"You keep saying that like it makes everything better."

  
"Doesn't it?"

  
Aaron couldn't deny how good it felt to hear those three words from Robert but he also couldn't deny the fact that Robert used them has an excuse, a defence mechanism.

  
"I don't..."

  
Roberts jaw clenched when Aaron couldn't finish his sentence his eyes falling on the picture framed on the shelf in front of him his self preservation kicking in.

  
"It's not like you haven't been with women before."

  
Aarons eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

  
"What?!" Robert shrugged like he hadn't just dealt Aaron a low blow.

  
"You're unbelievable," Aaron snarled pointing his finger in his face.

  
Robert let out a sigh of relief that he was still there, still talking to him, even if he was mad a hell but he kicked himself when his mouth opened words pouring out that he wished he could stop,

  
"Its true isn't it, Holly, my sister."

  
"Because I was denying who I was," Aaron yelled.

  
"I know who I am," Robert snarled back.

  
"Yeh? And who's that eh?"

  
"I'm the same person I've always been."

Aaron turned away shaking his head knawing at his bottom lip,

  
"You got that right."

  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Robert narrowed his eyes accusingly at Aaron.

  
"A liar, a cheat."

  
"I didn't," Robert protested but Aaron wasn't listening.

  
"You kissed her."

  
"She. Kissed. Me."

  
"And you didn't encourage her?"

Aaron knew Robert inside and out, knew what a big flirt he was and normally that didn't bother him but when it came to them, the whites, the people who could give Robert everything he couldn't, it hurt.

  
"I..." Robert stammered his heart pounding hard inside his chest.

  
"I knew it you...you want..."

  
Robert cut him off reaching up to cup Aaron's cheek wanting to brush away the tear he'd seen slide down it but Aaron batted him away,

  
"You! I want you."

  
Roberts heart ached to hold him to show him he was the only person he wanted, he couldn't imagine his life without Aaron, he needed him.

  
"I can't give you what she can," Aaron gave him a sad smile because that's what it boiled down to, money, something he knew Robert craved.

  
"Aaron I.."

  
"Face it Robert, you're better off with that lot."

  
Roberts head was reeling from Aaron's words,

  
"You're.....you're kicking me out?"

  
"You can't even be honest with yourself about who you are let alone what you want ," Aaron pointed out.

  
"Who I am? What does that matter? Why you so determined eh?"

  
Aarons eyes flitted to Roberts before skipped over his face down to his lips eventually finding his own hands as his pulled at the hangnail on his right thumb that action alone enough to fill Robert with dread.

  
"I need to know who I'm gonna lose ya to...Finn or...."

  
"Finns more your type if I remember correctly," Robert chuckled in an attempt to lighten the mood but it was no use as Aaron replied,

  
"And Rebecca?"

  
"I don't want either of them."

  
"But you could, I mean hypothetically, you could leave me for anyone,man or a women how am I supposed to compete with that?"

  
"I...I'm not going to leave you Aaron, not until I'm 80," he joked remembering his words from the day before,

  
"Not until you tell me to go, I love you."

  
"You say you love me," Aaron started only to be interrupted by Roberts insistence,

  
"I do."

  
"Then be honest with me, be honest with yourself."

  
_Honest?_ He hadn't even know the meaning of the word until Aaron had come into his life and messed everything up, taken everything he'd worked for and left him with nothing. Not that he blamed him, he knew how hard it had been for Aaron standing in the kitchen at Home Farm, screaming and crying as he revealed the truth, something which he'd been too cowardly to do. Still he'd never said the words, ignored vic whenever she'd tried to talk to him about it, denied it countless times but what he felt for Aaron he couldn't deny that, he didn't want to.

  
"I'm not gay," he sighed in frustration more to himself than anyone.

  
"Could av fooled me."

  
"I'm not," Robert denied.

  
"Than what are we doing eh? What is this"

  
"I love you."

  
Aaron let out a frustrated groan,  
"There you go again."

  
"Okay okay...I...I guess I've always liked men, but I've never, not until you."

  
"You've never what?"

  
"Loved," Robert exhaled with a long breath.

  
"Ever? Not even Chrissie?" Aaron frowned.

  
"Yeah I loved Chrissie but what we have it's different."

  
"Why?" Aaron questioned.

  
"You see me."

  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

  
"You see me Aaron, you've always seen me. I've never had anyone believe in me the way you do, and I didn't care, not really, about anyone and everyone just kinda excepted that but not you. You push me to be a better person and I want to be that person for you, for Liv. What happened this afternoon was a mistake, I pushed her away, told her how much I love you, even when she offered me half of everything I said no because I couldn't hurt you, I could never hurt you like that."

  
Aaron, even though he suspected he already knew the answer, asked,

  
"You weren't even tempted?"

  
"Briefly," Robert admitted then shook his head,

  
"But I love you and I want to be with you, only you, so yes I may be.....," he took a depth breath,

  
"Bisexual or whatever you wanna call it but I mean it Aaron, I'll never let you down again."

  
"I know," Aaron breathed out.

  
"You do?" Robert exclaimed in surprised, he'd expected a punch at the very least.  
Aaron nodded.

  
He knew as soon as Robert had rejected his kiss that something was wrong, but it was more than that, he'd known something had been bothering him for days, the way his whole body tensed when she introduced herself to Aaron the day before told him everything he needed to know but he also knew that what he gave Robert was something no one else had ever given him, unconditionally love, he knew Robert completely, they both did and yet they were still here, standing in the back room of the pub, their home. He ran a hand down his face, his lingering anger dissipating as a shook his head, things between them would never be easy buts what he loved about them.

  
"You should have told me," Aaron pointed out with a sign.

  
"I know," Robert admitted sheepishly stepping closer hesitantly invading Aaron's space in the hopes he was forgiven.

  
Aaron stopped Roberts movements his hands on his chest, Robert was about to complain before he heard Aaron whisper,

  
"Proud of you," the words effecting him more than he thought they would colour flushing his cheeks.

  
"What for?"

  
"Being honest, resisting temptation," Aaron teased.

  
Robert knew he didn't deserve to be praised, his guilt for even thinking about Rebecca's off however brief still sat uncomfortable in the lit of his stomach and he began to think of how he could make it up to Aaron, his thoughts interrupted as Aaron's mouth covered his the kiss fierce, pressing their lips roughly together. Roberts eyes flew wide before fluttering shut the kiss stealing his breath. He knew what Aaron was doing, as he walked him backwards until his back hit the wall with a thud, Aaron was staking his claim and Robert let him. When it was over both he and Aaron were panting, breaths coming in short rasps, eyes blown wide with lust. The whole world narrowed until it was just the two of them and they way they looked at each other.

  
"Mine," Aaron hissed his teeth nipping at Roberts lower lip.

  
"Yours," Robert repeated the sentiment his mouth sealing over Aaron, sucking gently on his tongue And in that moment the blonde knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life proving to Aaron how much he meant to him, the thought of marriage and rings dancing around his head as he Aaron claimed his mouth once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya think :P starkidsarah


End file.
